Um Convite de Amor
by Anita Miller
Summary: Os noivos pedem desculpas por não terem enviado o convite antes,- mas há uma história atrás dessa pressa, uma que vocês poderão comprovar com seus próprios olhos... Queiram juntar-se a Naruto e Sakura nessa aventura que iniciou como uma amizade perfeita.


**Sinopse : _Senhoras e Senhores..._**

_Haruno Sakura e Uzumaki Naruto gostariam de sua presença à cerimônia de seu casamento às dezenove horas do próximo sábado._

_A cerimônia será realizada na residência do noivo, em uma pitoresca cidade japonesa, Konoha. A recepção terá início imediatamente após a troca dos votos matrimoniais._

_Os noivos pedem desculpas por não terem enviado o convite antes,- mas há uma história atrás dessa pressa, uma que vocês poderão comprovar com seus próprios olhos..._

_**Queiram juntar-se a Naruto e Sakura nessa aventura que iniciou como uma amizade perfeita e que talvez termine em paixão...**_

**

* * *

**

**Um Convite de Amor**

_**Por Anita Miller**_

**CAPITULO I : Case-se comigo!**

Haruno Sakura escolheu um péssimo momento para riscar de sua vida os homens. Não que pretendesse mantê-los distantes para sempre, claro. No entanto, no estado em que se encontrava, não seria recomendável envolver-se sentimentalmente com nenhum deles.

Por outro lado, suspeitava que fora esse mesmo estado que levara a diretora da escola onde lecionava a querer vê-la em sua sala. Parou diante da porta onde se lia a inscrição "Diretoria". Por mais que tentasse se convencer, sabia que Tsunade-sama não lhe pedira que fosse até ali para discutir sua interpretação de Hamlet. Na certa queria falar sobre o fato de ela estar grávida de seis meses, ser solteira e não estar de casamento marcado.

A Escola onde trabalhava ficava em Konoha, uma pequena cidade japonesa onde Sakura crescera, e ninguém melhor do que ela sabia como as pessoas ali gostavam de bater com a língua nos dentes. Também era espantosa a rapidez com que as fofocas espalhavam-se. Ela seria capaz de apostar que em poucas horas a cidade inteira saberia que estava grávida.

Até então, conseguira disfarçar a barriguinha que agora começava a se pronunciar. E apenas duas pessoas tinham conhecimento de que teria um bebê. Uma delas era Yamanaka Ino, que lecionava na classe ao lado da sua, e a outra era Uzumaki Naruto, encarregado do departamento de esportes, treinador-chefe do time de futebol e seu melhor amigo.

Sakura os fizera prometer que guardariam segredo até que ela mesma transmitisse a notícia a diretora. E, apesar de ter ensaiado o que dizer, não se sentia preparada para aquela conversa desagradável com.

Esperava colocá-la a par da situação no final do semestre, quando os contratos do ano seguinte seriam assinados. Julgara que disfarçaria o corpo roliço com as roupas largas que adotara. No entanto, percebia os olhares demorados e curiosos lançados em sua direção. As sobrancelhas se erguiam, indagadoras, quando alguém notava-lhe a cintura larga e, em seguida, examinava-lhe o rosto mais cheio. Por fim, mediam-lhe as pernas, para verificar se engordara por completo. E, após um ritual que durava aproximadamente dois segundos, a pessoa fingia nada haver notado.

Exceto Anko. Naquela manhã, ela perguntara a Sakura sem nenhum rodeio se estava grávida. E, após ter obtido a confirmação daquilo que suspeitava, afirmou não saber que a professora era casada. Sakura informou que não era e passou a temer as conseqüências da conversa. Mesmo naquela cidadezinha, tinha certeza de que a maioria das pessoas não criaria polêmica em torno do assunto. Mas não devia contar com o apoio de Anko. Afinal de contas, ela era a presidente da associação de pais e mestres.

O resultado daquela conversa era a reunião a que fora convocada Tsunade.

Sakura suspirou profundamente antes de bater à porta.

—Entre — uma voz convidou.

Ela entrou e deu com a diretora sentada atrás da escrivaninha. Ela ergueu os olhos da pilha de papéis que examinava e fitou-a.

—Feche a porta, por favor — pediu.

Sakura obedeceu e aproximou-se da mesa. A diretora indicou-lhe uma das cadeiras. Enquanto se sentava, foi observada por ela, que a fitava por sobre os óculos mantidos na ponta do nariz. Tsunade tinha as mangas da blusa enroladas até o cotovelo, os cabelso frouxos no penteado. Aparentava ter menos idade do que na verdade tinha. Era um hmulher de coração terno e Sakura a admirava.

Sei do que se trata. Por favor, não vamos perder tempo com rodeios — ela adiantou-se. — Vou ter um filho, Tsunade-sama

Eu já soube.

Eu planejava mesmo contar-lhe. O bebê é para o final de junho, talvez início de julho, mas pode contar comigo. Estarei aqui no começo das aulas, em agosto.

Gostaria de não precisar perguntar, mas... por acaso pretende casar-se com o pai da criança?

Não, não pretendo.

Mesmo que Uchiha Sasuke a tivesse pedido em casamento, em vez de sugerir que não contasse com ele para nada, Sakura não se ligaria a um homem tão desleal e inconseqüente. Lamentava não ter percebido a tempo o tipo de canalha que o namorado era, e não esperava tornar a vê-lo após aquela última conversa.

Mas na última semana ele vinha insistindo em deixar-lhe mensagens na secretária eletrônica. Propositadamente, ela não retornara nenhuma das ligações, esperando que Sasuke entendesse que o queria fora de sua vida, e para sempre. Não suportaria tornar a vê-lo. Muito menos conviver com ele. No entanto, jamais lamentaria o fato de estar grávida.

Tsunade parecia realmente interessada.

—Então estou de mãos atadas. Anko reuniu-se com a diretoria após a conversa que teve com você. Como resultado comunicaram-me que seu contrato com a escola não será renovado.

O coração de Sakura se apertou.

Não entendo... O que tem a ver gravidez com trabalho?

Você é uma excelente professora e ninguém aprecia seu trabalho mais do que eu. No entanto, a direção da escola jamais permitirá uma professora grávida e solteira dando aulas em uma de nossas salas. Estão preocupados com os alunos. Acreditam que não seria um bom exemplo.

Mas estamos no século vinte e um, Tsunade-sama! As mulheres atualmente criam seus filhos sozinhas!

Sei disso — concordou ela. — Mas lembre-se de que vivemos em Konoha , uma cidadezinha pequena e ... atrasada. É um ótimo lugar para morar, mas seus habitantes são, na maioria, intoleravelmente conservadores.

—O bebê já terá nascido quando as aulas recomeçarem!

Oh, sim... E pretende ficar com ele?

Sakura chocou-se com a pergunta. Jamais entregaria seu filho para outra pessoa criar.

Mas claro que sim!

Lamento dizer, mas estará numa situação difícil... Solteira, desempregada e com um filho. Fiz o possível para defendê-la, mas o pessoal está irredutível.

Sakura sentia a mente entorpecida. A idéia de ficar sem o emprego era assustadora. No entanto, não teria uma crise nervosa na frente da diretora da escola.

Diante disso, não há o que eu possa fazer... — Sakura levantou-se e segurou as costas da cadeira com tanta força que as juntas dos seus dedos ficaram esbranquiçadas. — Quer que eu fique até o final do período?

Agradeceria se fizesse isso.

Mesmo grávida? Anko-san não se sentirá ofendida?

Eu cuido dela. — A diretora mordeu o canto dos lábios, relutando em dizer sua próxima sentença. — Sei que parece hipocrisia, mas gostaria de que a notícia da sua demissão não se espalhasse. Não será bom que os alunos saiba que precisaremos substituí-la.

Eu seria a última a querer prejudicá-los — concordou ela. — Muitos precisam melhorar as notas para poder enfrentar um vestibular no início do ano e estou empenhada em ajudá-los.

Agradeço muito. — Ela cruzou as mãos sobre o queixo fino e fitou-a, meio sem graça. — Posso lhe fazer uma pergunta? Não precisa responder se não quiser.

Faça. Nada tenho a esconder.

A diretora da escola pigarreou.

Há boatos sobre você e Naruto... Bem... Ele é o pai do bebê?

Claro que não! De onde tiraram essa idéia? —Sakura ficou chocada, mas pouco depois quase caiu na risada. Naruto? Uzumaki Naruto Conhecia-o desde pequena . Na infância, Sakura sentia-se apaixonada pelo Uzumaki, mas com o passar dos anos aquele sentimento lindo transformara-se em amizade. Os dois moravam praticamente na mesma casa e decerto por isso os boatos sobre eles fervilhavam na cidade. —Naruto e eu somos bons amigos, e atualmente sou sua inquilina. Como deve saber, ele me aluga a casa de hóspedes.

Sim, eu sei... Foi uma pergunta idiota. Se Naruto fosse o pai, não estaríamos tendo esse tipo de conversa, concorda comigo? — Tsunade descruzou as mãos e levantou-se, dando uma abraço em Sakura. — Se precisar de algo, e só pedir.

Arigatou...

Sakura sabia que ela estava sendo sincero, mas não pôde evitar a frustração.

**~~OoO~~**

Ela entrou com o carro pela lateral da residência e parou diante da pequena casa de hóspedes. Abriu o porta-malas e de lá tirou as caixas de papelão vazias. Precisava procurar um novo trabalho e um novo lugar para morar, concluiu enquanto se dirigia para a varanda.

Colocou as caixas no chão para poder abrir a pesada porta de madeira. Com um leve toque no interruptor, acendeu os abajures de latão. Olhou em torno do living aconchegante, com sofás e poltronas forrados em tecidos floridos. As mesinhas laterais e a de centro eram de madeira escura. Seus pés afundaram no espesso carpete bege-claro.

De repente, as emoções que tentara conter durante o dia afloraram, formando-lhe um nó à garganta. Sentiria falta daquele lugar.

Lembrou-se da ocasião em que Sakura legara à sua mãe a tarefa de escolher o carpete e dar uma ajuda na redecoração, pouco antes de elas se mudarem para a casa. Doente como estava, Haruno Saya tornara-se visivelmente mais animada com a oportunidade de ser útil.

Sakura seria sempre grata ao amigo pelo modo gentil como tratara sua mãe. Justamente por isso tinha obrigação de deixá-lo fora daquela história.

Eram sete horas e já havia anoitecido. Sakura passara o dia sem comer mas não sentia um pingo de fome. Desde a conversa que tivera com Tsunade não fizera outra coisa além de pensar no que fazer. Concluiu que a primeira providência a tomar seria mudar-se.

Levou uma das caixas de papelão para a cozinha e, após tirar os sapatos, começou a guardar nela os utensílios que raramente usava. O barulho que as panelas faziam quase abafou o som da campainha. No entanto, um segundo toque, bem mais insistente, mostrou-lhe que a gravidez não lhe afetara a audição.

Caminhou descalça até a porta da frente.

Onde diabos você se meteu? — Uzumaki Naruto encarou-a ao entrar.

A resposta dela veio na forma de uma provocação velada.

—Olá, Naruto. Estou bem, obrigada. E você, como está? — ironizou ao fechar a porta. Deu-lhe as costas e retornou ao trabalho na cozinha. Naruto a seguiu.

—Fiquei preocupado. Quase fui à polícia quando você não apareceu para a aula com Konohamaru.

Sakura gemeu, frustrada, e levantou-se.

Oh, eu sinto muito! Esqueci completamente a aula.

Mas o que está havendo? Algum problema? — Ele a fitou e os olhos azuis, penetraram-na como se desejassem desvendar-lhe os mais íntimos segredos.

—O que o faz pensar que esteja acontecendo algo?

— E o que mais eu poderia pensar? Você é a pessoa mais responsável, mais organizada e pontual que conheço... Sei que jamais esqueceria um de seus alunos.

Com todos esses elogios, você me deixa convencida.

Não mude de assunto. O que está havendo?

—Sinto muito. Tive um dia péssimo, mas vou ligar para ele e pedir desculpas. Talvez ele possa vir agora.

Dirigiu-se à mesinha do telefone, junto a qual Naruto se encontrava, mas ao ver-lhe a expressão parou no meio do caminho. Seu porte atlético sempre a surpreendia. Usava o cabelo loiro e curto , arrepiado, e como sempre, escondido sob do boné do time de futebol da escola. Estava com vinte e oito anos, mas quando sorria, apesar da barba cerrada, lembrava um menino crescido. E naquele momento, seus olhos claros demonstravam total frustração.

Sakura achava lamentável o fato de ter se esquecido do compromisso com Konohamaru, mas suspeitava que, para o rapaz, fora uma bênção não ter aquela aula extra.

Não se preocupe com isso. Konohamaru foi estudar na casa da namorada — informou Naruto.

Ótimo. Moegi é uma excelente aluna. Se de fato estudarem, ele se sairá bem na prova de amanhã.

Para o inferno com a prova dele!

Ah, é? Julguei que se preocupasse com as notas de Konohamaru e com a possibilidade de ele ser escolhido para jogar no time de futebol, em setembro.

E estou. Mas neste momento, quem mais me preocupa é você. Perguntei onde esteve e não me respondeu. - Foi só nesse momento que ele notou as caixas de papelão. — Ei! O que pretende fazer com isto aqui?

Estou guardando algumas coisas.

Isso eu estou vendo! Mas por quê? Não devia estar fazendo esforço. Esqueceu que está grávida?

Ele cruzou os braços e Sakura não conseguiu deixar de notar como a camiseta laranja realçava-lhe os músculos do tórax. Estava em perfeita forma física. O short preto e justo destacava os quadris estreitos e as coxas musculosas. Naruto conseguia fazer o coração de qualquer mulher bater mais depressa. Pena Sakura ter jurado riscar todos os homens, sem exceção, de sua vida.

Ela o achara deslumbrante logo que o vira. Naruto usava o uniforme de futebol da escola, e ela se apaixonou à primeira vista.

Mas nunca houve nada de romântico no relacionamento dos dois. Naruto sempre a tratava como uma irmã mais nova. A decepção que Sakura sentia por não ser notada como mulher, e o implacável passar do tempo, foram aos poucos corroendo aquela paixão. Mas amadurecer não significa ficar surda, muda e cega; Naruto era atraente demais, sensual demais para a paz de espírito de Sakura.

Desde quando gravidez é doença? — indagou ela, com ar travesso.

Naruto ergueu as sobrancelhas loira de modo indagador. Aproximou-se e gentilmente a segurou pelos braços, fitando-a nos olhos.

Sei que está havendo algo. Não vai me dizer o que é?

Sakura sentiu-se fraquejar e as lágrimas ameaçaram-na. A notícia da demissão a deprimira, mas até agora, valentemente, conseguira sufocar as lágrimas. Por que tinha de chorar justamente na frente dele?

Fui demitida — informou com certa impaciência.

Demitida? Não pode ser!

Pode, sim. A partir de agosto, estarei fora.

Não estou entendendo. Você é uma das melhores professoras da escola!

Não culpe Tsunade-sama. Ela é contra a decisão, mas está de mãos atadas. A diretoria decidiu demitir-me por causa do bebê — informou ela, pousando a mão sobre o ventre. — Na verdade, não é por causa do bebê e sim porque não me casei com o pai dele.

A mulher que decidir se casar com aquele canalha só pode ser louca!

Não comece ou serei forçada a lembrá-lo de Bambi, sua última conquista.

O nome não é Bambi. É

Dá na mesma. — Sakura sentia-se exausta. — Vou me sentar. Se está disposto a me apoiar em vez de me criticar, está convidado a ficar. Senão, me deixe em paz.

Vamos... Você sabe que sempre poderá contar comigo — disse ele, pegando-lhe a mão para conduzi-la ao sofá em frente da lareira.

Sentou-se ao lado dela. Respirara aliviado quando finalmente ouvira-lhe o carro aproximar-se da casa. Logo depois, viu as luzes acesas. Pelo que sabia, a amiga não faltava a um compromisso desde quando completara dezoito anos. Naquela época ele a havia "seqüestrado" a fim de demovê-la da idéia de cortar o longo e maravilhoso cabelo rosado.

Naruto virou a cabeça para poder ver-lhe o rosto no momento em que ela prendia uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha delicada. Ao longo de todos aqueles anos já a vira com cabelo curto, longo e semilongo. No entanto, gostava mais do corte sofisticado que ela atualmente adotava, na altura do queixo, chamando mais atenção para o formato perfeito do rosto. Tinha a aparência frágil e delicada, mas era forte e cheia de determinação.

Ele detestava pensar que Sakura perderia o emprego. Era uma excelente profissional, com muito a oferecer aos alunos. Detestava mais ainda saber quanto a situação a deprimia. Mas a conhecia o bastante para saber que não era somente a demissão que a perturbava. Devia haver algo mais. E ela ainda não explicara o que pretendia fazer com as caixas de papelão.

Por que está empacotando as coisas da cozinha? — quis saber.

É o que se faz antes de mudar, não?

Naruto levou um choque. Mudar? Justamente agira? E por quê?

Espere aí! Tsunade pode demiti-la, mas não pode exigir que saia da cidade!

Quem falou em sair da cidade? Vou sair de sua casa. Estou alugando um apartamento — comunicou ela, desviando o olhar.

Não estou entendendo. Por que precisaria sair daqui justamente quando precisa de alguém por perto?

Bem, você não vai gostar de saber — disse ela, encarando-o.

Diga de uma vez! Está me deixando ansioso!

Então prepare-se: há um boato sobre nós dois. Dizem que você é o pai do meu filho.

Ridículo! — Naruto exaltou-se. — É o maior absurdo que já ouvi. Todo mundo sabe que somos amigos.

Avisei que não iria gostar, não foi? Tenho certeza de que foi Anko que começou a espalhar a fofoca. Mas qualquer pessoa mais maliciosa chegaria à mesma conclusão. Afinal de contas, moramos praticamente juntos.

Detesto esse tipo de comentário. As pessoas não têm mais o que fazer? Não sabem que sempre fomos amigos?

Sakura suspirou.

Nós dois sabemos, mas não espere que os outros acreditem. É por isso que vou me mudar. Para não prejudicá-lo.

De jeito nenhum! Jamais permitirei que saia daqui.

Naruto surpreendeu-se com a própria reação. Não queria que Sakura se mudasse, mas isso não se devia apenas ao fato de ela estar grávida, ou porque morar sozinha iria lhe dificultar as coisas. Na verdade, gostava de tê-la por perto.

Sakura e a mãe haviam se mudado para a casa de hóspedes seis semanas antes de a sra. Haruno morrer de câncer. Quando adoeceu, e não querendo que a filha se endividasse para pagar seu tratamento, decidiu vender a casa.

Foi quando Sakura, que na ocasião morava na capital, voltou para a cidade, a fim de cuidar da mãe. Naruto, muito penalizado com a situação das duas, insistiu para que se instalassem na pequena casa de hóspedes. Elas concordaram, mas apenas com a condição de pagar aluguel. Após a morte da mãe, Sakura continuou morando ali.

Não entende, Naruto? Não vou permitir que esses boatos prejudiquem a sua imagem. Quando eu me mudar daqui, o falatório com certeza cessará.

De forma nenhuma! Se as pessoas acreditam que sou o pai, o fato de você se mudar daqui não adiantará nada. — Ele se levantou e começou a andar de um lado para outro. — Irei conversar com Tsunade amanhã bem cedo e garanto que terá seu emprego de volta. Do contrário, ela vai se ver comigo!

Sakura ria com a cena.

Não faça isso. Tsunade-sama foi obrigada a me demitir. E não foi ela quem espalhou esse boato. Está com as mãos atadas, e não merece que você a agrida. Não gosto disso.

Naruto percebeu um leve tremor nos lábios da amiga.

Talvez não dê em nada, mas quero que ela saiba como me sinto.

Mas a troco de quê? Você estará se arriscando a também ser demitido.

Juntei um bom dinheiro jogando futebol profissional e não preciso daquele emprego. Muito menos de uma úlcera. Aquela fofoqueira da Anko merece uma lição. Não pode brincar com a vida das pessoas.

Pense no time de futebol. O que acontecerá se você for demitido? Tem treinado a garotada desde o início. Não pode abandoná-los justamente agora, quando têm chances de conquistar o campeonato estudantil.

Você não está abandonando seus alunos?

Não tenho outra escolha. Você sim.

Você é uma excelente professora. Não permita que esse bando de ignorantes a afaste. Lute. Os garotos serão os grandes prejudicados.

Lamento, mas não tenho como lutar. Além disso, preciso pensar em meu filho. E você precisa pensar no time e nos rapazes. Imagine só a alegria deles se vencerem o campeonato deste ano...

Por mais que Naruto detestasse admitir, Sakura tinha razão. Investira bastante nos jogadores. Se saísse agora, teria que ser substituído, o que prejudicaria o time.

—Tudo bem, ponto para você. Prometo me conter e não dizer à Anko o que penso dela. — parou de andar, furioso. — Mas não conseguirá me impedir de dizer-lhe umas verdades.

Pela primeira vez desde que chegara, Naruto viu Sakura sorrir. A preocupação por um instante desapareceu de seu rosto. Para ele, foi como se o sol tivesse surgido após uma tempestade.

Resolveu não interferir pela amiga junto à diretoria da escola, mas encontraria uma forma de ajudá-la. Detestava vê-la perder o emprego, e sabia quanto ela desejava aquele filho.

Suspirou. Devia haver um forma de Sakura ter ambos, filho e trabalho. Precisava convencê-la de que não era necessário sair da casa para livrá-lo dos boatos. Jamais dera a menor importância a mexericos.

Se ao menos eu tivesse alguma força, eles não se veriam livres de mim tão facilmente — resmungou Sakura, com um suspiro desalentado.

O que foi que Tsunade-sama lhe disse?

Que a diretoria da escola não admite que uma professora grávida e solteira dê aulas aos alunos.

Naruto continuava a andar de um lado para outro diante da lareira.

Então o problema é você ser solteira? Como descobriu que as pessoas me julgam o pai do bebê?

Tsunade-sama contou que ouviu o boato e depois me perguntou se era verdade. Por fim, pediu desculpas, dizendo que fizera uma pergunta tola.

Por quê?

Sakura encolheu os ombros.

—Disse que, se você fosse o pai da criança, não estaríamos tendo aquela conversa. O que acha que ela quis dizer com isso?,

Naruto sabia exatamente ela quisera dizer. Estava surpreso por não ter pensado naquela solução brilhante. Virou-se e fitou Sakura. Por que não? Gostava dela, que gostava dele, e os dois gostavam de crianças.

Que cara é essa Naruto? No que está pensando?

Acho que encontrei a solução perfeita para nosso problema.

"Nosso" não. "Meu" problema, e gostaria que você...

Fique quieta e ouça. Tenho uma solução genial.

Está bem. Diga logo.

E muito simples. Case-se comigo!

* * *

**N/A:**_ Essa é a primeira fanfic que posto aqui no FFnet! *-*_

_Espero que agrade, sugestões, criticas e elogios são bem vindas! _

_Bjins_


End file.
